gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Gamers Vs. Furries War Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki, Gamers. Gamers be alert! This wiki has become the target of Furry vandalism. Stay aware and do your part in removing and reverting the Furry propaganda from the site when it appears. It is here that we inscribe the tales of the awe inspiring war against the Furries. Help out our fellow Gamers by expanding our articles so that others may know the hardships faced by our Gamer heroes. And, of course, remember to pay respects to our fallen Gamers by pressing F. We merely want to chronicle the tales our fellow Gamers and comrades have endured, to tell the tales of woe to our future generations so that they may fight for our cause and pursue a greater future without Furries. Here we detail the events of the war that officially started on November 10th, 2018 In 2018, Tik Tok became the main communications hub of the world. The powers that be sought to suppress information of the spreading Furry infestation, banning reports of Furry violence citing ‘Political Correctness‘, but war soon broke out in November 2018. Since November 10th, the start of the war, the Tik Tok Meme Boys "MB" suffered 2,859 casualties (deaths) whilst the Furry Committee suffered 3,159 lives lost. 859 volunteer fighters and supporters (including furry boys) were killed. Since then, the furry committee is responsible for 258 executions, and though not part of the meme tradition, gamer boys and tik tok community is responsible for executing 28 furry soldiers and supporters.﻿ During December, notable Furry member Lewis Kenny was captured by a small weeb taskforce. They held him for a long period of time, until contact was lost with them entirely. This was one the final events during the first half of the war. ﻿ The war calmed down on December 13, 2018. The proximity of this date to both the Gamer Civil War and the Soviet-Gamer war lead some theorists to believe that Furries had a hand in starting the aforementioned wars.﻿ The Gamers forced a temporary ceasefire contract to be signed between the two sides. Furries did sign the contract, however this soon fell through as bands of both Gamers and Furries continued to clash. The Furries launched a large scale attack on the Gamers on the 29th of February, officially breaking the ceasefire.. During January of 2019, Gamers have organised to perform a large scale operation on the Furries commencing January 30th, 2019. The plan caused many hard fought bloody battles, with the result leading to the removal of the Spanish furry occupation force and liberation of Northern Japan. When the month of February began, the Gamers enacted a plan called No Furry February. The plan dicatated that during February, Furries shall no longer be captured, instead being executed by the Gamers. This was done to force a Furry surrender with the terms of full occupation by Gamers. In an act of defiance toward Gamers, a Furry who was attempting to intimidate them revealed the existence of Operation ‘Forepaw’, a Furry plan meant to counteract No Furry Feburary. Thanks to this mistake, the Gamers adjusted their plan accordingly and have seen many successes. On the 2nd of February, a Furry sent a message to the Gamers claiming to have captured some of their comrades. However, this matter was not pursued further, which lead Gamers to believe it was a hoax. On February 15th, the Gamers lost contact with their key ally the Soviets. It is still unknown why this occurred and communications have not been re-established. The War Has Not Ended The war has yet to end. Furries are still fighting our fellow Gamers. Despite huge successes from allies such as the Soviet Union, in which they rounded up a large majority of the Furry population, the Furries refuse to give up. The Gamers are currently engaged in a worldwide campaign to take Furry occupied land back. They are currently engaged in heavy fighting in almost every continent, as they move to secure many points to use for further Attacks. These attacks have dealt a severe blow to Furry morale, and all soldiers are still making an effort to push as far as possible. According to multiple inside Gamers, the Furries have multiple bases of operation throughout the world, with each one being reported back to Gamer HQ and being verified. These bases are heavily fortified, and are key strategic points we must capture. They have also reported that the Furries are attempting to advance their stealth technologies but are having severe difficulties from the common inability to handle the sound of gaming music or game references. After some probing from captured Furries, Gamers discovered that there is going to be an attack on the Soviets in Murmansk, Russia. The Soviets were informed prior to communications loss, and were last heard to be reinforcing the position. Notable Pages Tik Tok United Socialist Gamer Republic United States of Furries 1st Furry War - The beginning of the conflict between Furries and Gamers 2nd Furry War - Hostilities renew after a surprise Furry attack Map of The World Timeline List of Major Battles List of Notable Gamer Soldiers Spinoff Wars Gamer Civil War - The war between PC, Xbox, PS4, and Nintendo Gamers. Soviet-Gamer War - Taking advantage of the chaos of the Gamer Civil War, Soviets declare war on Gamers. Gamer/Weeb-Normie War - After the soviets were defeated by the Gamers and Weebs. Horse Girl War - Horse girls versus Egirls Gacha-Gamer War - Artists + Gamers vs Gachas Rebel War - A series of rebellions by small factions of Gamers in a bid to reignite the Civil War. Latest activity Category:War